The Princess and the Stable Boy
by LorMenari
Summary: Princess Lucy Quinn Fabray meets a stable boy, Sam Evans, when she goes out to ride one day. Her whole life is changed by that one brief encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**My new Fabrevans story! It's AU. This chapter is kind of short. Just introducing Quinn/Sam. Hope you like and review!**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a princess and a stable boy…<p>

Quinn Fabray, better known to everyone as Princess Lucy, entered the library. She didn't particularly like to read, however her mother insisted that she get a good education. Her tutors had left for the day, leaving her with things to look over. She would have rather been out roaming the grounds around the castle but ever since her sixteenth birthday; Quinn was not allowed out alone. She had to have a companion and chaperone at all times.

It wasn't fair. Her brother got to do whatever he pleased. He would one day be king and she would forever be the daughter or sister to someone in power. How she hated it. Sure, she liked being able to boss people around. And it was beyond a doubt that she was the prettiest girl in the land. Being beautiful and royal got her whatever she wanted. Except the ability to be free.

Quinn sat down with her book, leafing through the pages. It was an Astronomy book. Her favorite thing to do was to go out on her balcony late at night and look up at the stars. They made her feel so small and so restless at the same time.

As she found herself immersed in the description of Venus, a noise was heard outside. She barely registered it but it was growing louder and she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the book. She got up and tossed the book into the seat. "This better be good!"

She walked to the nearest window and looked out of it. She was high up but she could still see some of the servants pretty good. The girl started wondering about them, what were their names? She knew the entire inside servants but she only knew the stable master's name. Quinn couldn't think of why there was such a commotion going on until she remembered that her father had brought in some servants from a poor land, trying to give them a better life. She decided that her father was good man and a worthy ruler. She wished she would have a chance to rule. She longed for the power of having a whole army ready for her command. What she would give to be able to make men go to war for her. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was no Helen of Troy. If she wanted that same reaction, she would have to be in charge. That would never happen so she snapped out of her day dream and paid attention to the scene before her.

Quinn watched as the new servants were shown to their quarters. Those with families would be given a small house. And the single men or women would room together based on gender. As she looked at the new faces, one caught her eye. He was handsome. His hair was blond and his face had very nice angles. She felt herself staring him too long and she blushed. This was ridiculous. She was the princess. He was a mere servant. She shook it off and went back to reading.

*S&Q*

The caravan of servants had traveled a few days. They were ready to reach their destination. This new kingdom promised work and food, everything his family needed. His dad was a blacksmith and would find a place to work in this kingdom easily. His mom, like most women of the time, stayed at home, cooking and cleaning. He had two younger siblings, Stevie and Stacey. Stevie was ten and Stacey was eight. Both too young to work in town. And his name was Sam. He was seventeen and strong. Most boys would already be working for a specific trade, usually what their father did, but not Sam. He had always been horrible with blacksmithing.

So, when his family had decided to go along with the move, he was asked what sort of job he was willing to do. He had always had a way with animals, so the boy decided to be a stable boy for the royal horses. In all honesty, he craved to be a knight. He knew it would be impossible, but taking care of the horses would put him in as close as possible.

Finally, the caravan reached the kingdom. His family was assigned a home and he was taken to the castle. He would be rooming with other young single men. He had already met one of them. His name was Michael, though he went by Mike. The man, he was nineteen, was going to be a tutor for Prince William, Princess Lucy and Princess Francis.

Sam had heard about the princesses. They said Princess Francis was the more desirable princess, but Princess Lucy had something about her that made her stand out. He shrugged it off. It's not like it should matter to him. They would only be down to the stables to ride. And his job would be to shovel horse poop or help them clean their horses. Plus, he was a servant. They wouldn't look twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Sam was brushing a horse and talking to the big beast when he heard someone enter the stable. He figured it was probably just the stable master, even though he had no idea why he would be in the stable at this time of the day. The shaggy blond boy kept brushing the horse and whistling a tune to himself.<p>

"Who's there?" a feminine voice asked in a demanding way.

His brow furrowed in confusion when he heard the distinctly female. Some female servants came to the stables, but none that would command something like that. No one would talk with that authority unless they were royal and her voice was too girlish to be the Queen's. It had to be one of the princesses.

"Just the stable boy," Sam answered the girl.

He stepped out from behind the horse and bowed to her. She raised an eyebrow and nodded her head. Sam raised back up and was met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The moment he looked into her eyes, he was enchanted. She had captured his attention and he didn't know if he could break the spell.

"I...uh...Princes..."

S&Q

Quinn had finally figured out how to escape the watchful eyes of the palace servants. She made her way out of a secret door in the kitchen and out she went at full speed. She had never run so fast in her life and she knew her shoes would probably show the evidence. It didn't matter. She would only get reprimanded. There wasn't much you could do to punish a princess. Her mother might put he on lock down for a couple of days but she would get busy planning the next big ball and forget all about her. Her brother turned eighteen soon and they needed to find a suitable bride for him. Quinn was glad that she was only sixteen and her sister and her still had two years before talks of marriage would arise. At least she hoped. There was always the chance that her father tried to marry them off early.

Quinn finally reached the stables and walked in. It looked like no one was there and she smiled to herself. No one would send her away. She started walking along the giants, admiring them, when she heard something.

"Who's there?" she demanded to know.

"Just a stable boy," she heard in reply to her question.

The 'stable boy' was more of a 'stable man' in the Princess' eyes. It was the same servant she had caught herself admiring before. The looks before had not done him justice. This boy, probably around her age, was built. His arms were strong and his face was amazing. When she looked at him, she felt her body warm up and a strange feeling build in the pit of her stomach. And then he looked into her eyes and she was caught. She had never wanted something as badly as she wanted to reach out and touch him.

"I...uh...Princess..." she heard him stammer out.

It seemed he was nervous around her, which seemed to frustrate her. Most servants were, but the idea of this god-like boy being that way around her made her irritated. His beauty alone would make people think he was a god fallen from the sky.

"I'm Princess Lucy. But...please, call me Quinn."

S&Q

_So this is Princess Lucy,_ the boy thought. His fingers itched to reach out and push the hair behind her ear but he dared not. He knew his rightful place. He was a servant and she was so much higher in class than he was. He swallowed heavily and nodded his head.

"Quinn it is then."

Sam bit his lip and looked down. He knew he was a mess and he hated that someone so beautiful, so perfect, had to see him like that. The boy quickly shook his head to flip the shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I...I came to look at the horses," she said as she approached the horse he had been grooming.

"Want me to teach you how to brush him?" Sam asked before thinking.

He mentally chastised himself. Of course she didn't. She was a princess and she would always have someone to do that sort of thing for her. He could feel his face heat up and he turned away from her slightly.

"Actually...I would love that," she answered in a demure voice.

"Oh and, what's your name, boy?"

Sam turned back to her and grinned. " I'm Sam. Here's the brush."

Sam handed her the brush and Quinn took it and put her hand out to brush the horse. Sam quickly came behind her and put his hand on top of hers and lead her to the horse.

"Now, I'll show you the right way. Like this," he whispered to her as he moved her hand along with his. All of the sudden she stopped and looked up at him and he was looking at her. The tension was thick in the air and they both moved to kiss until Quinn stopped and pulled away.

"I..I can't do this. You are...I am...no. This feeling...it's li..like I need you."

Sam kept stammering and trying to apologize. He didn't mean to make a move on the princess like that, but something about her drew him in.

"Quinn...I'm..I'm sorry...I didn't..."

But she didn't give him a chance to really apologize.

"I shouldn't have come. I don't want to learn about the horses. I don't. I don't want to see you again."

And with that, the princess turned around and ran out of the barn, leaving a very confused and sad stable boy behind.

S&Q

Quinn found herself liking the way her name sounded coming off of his tongue. It was like a song. His voice was like magic and she knew she could easily get lost in everything he was. She watched the way he bit his lip and shook his hair. The warmth in her body grew and she didn't really know what it was.

"I...I came to look at the horses," she said as she cautiously made her way to the horse.

"Want me to teach you how to brush him?" she heard him ask.

At first, she didn't know how to answer. Should she let the handsome servant boy teach her? Quinn found herself liking being in his company more than she should.

"Actually...I would love that," she heard herself say.

"Oh and, what's your name, boy?" Quinn asked, wanting to know what he was called.

"I'm Sam. Here's the brush."

The boy turned around and flashed her a grin that made her insides turn to jelly. He handed her the brush and she took it. She reached out to groom the horse when Sam stepped behind her. A fluttery feeling erupted in her stomach as he put his hand on top of hers and showed her how to do it.

"Now, I'll show you the right way. Like this," she felt him whisper into her ear.

She couldn't help but look up at him. He was staring at her with such intensity that she knew she wanted to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her. She leaned up and then froze. This wasn't good. She needed him and he was a servant. She had to get herself out of this situation fast.

"I..I can't do this. You are...I am...no. This feeling...it's li..like I need you."

"Quinn...I'm..I'm sorry...I didn't..."

Quinn felt bad when she heard him try to fix things, but she knew she had to end this now. Though she found herself drawn to him, she couldn't give him false hope. She was a princess and no matter how attractive and amazing he was, he was a commoner.

"I shouldn't have come. I don't want to learn about the horses. I don't. I don't want to see you again."

She quickly turned on her heel and ran out of the stable, tears streaking her face the whole way. How could she let herself get caught up like that? But she kept running.


End file.
